


JayTim snippet collection

by trash_god



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_god/pseuds/trash_god
Summary: A drabble collection for snippets I write. Inspired by prompts and everything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This super short piece was inspired by this prompt:  
> http://tinyurl.com/n2cda3w  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for mistakes

Jason looked up to the stars, trying to even out his breath. In and out. He tries to focus on the stars, back in Gotham, he couldn't see them through the smog of the city.

Roy was beside him, watching him with calculating eyes.

"I thought you loved him, Jay?", he asked. His voice quiet. 

Yes. Yes, he did. He wanted to scream this. To tell the world how in love he was with this boy, how in love he was with Tim Drake. 

But he couldn't, he shouldn't be in love with him. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his face to his friend. 

"I decided to stop." His answer was short, more than these words and his resolution would crumble.

Then he turned around and disappeared inside the house. Roy watched him go and he knew, Jason was lying. It was saddening not to only watch him lie to him, to Tim, but also to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of my Rocksinger!Jason fanfic I won't finish.

That night he sat at the bar, his back turned to the stage. Some other indie band was playing. The Outlaws weren't booked for tonight, he looked it up before coming. 

He avoided eye contact, instead he watched the alcohol inside his glass ripple, because of the bass. He threw back his drink and ordered his second one. From his peripheral vision he could see someone sit down on the stool beside him.

"Blue Martini. Please." Tim stiffled. It was a voice he knew. Then he lifted his gaze and looked directly into teal eyes.

A combustible grin with a hint of teeth was streched on the others face and Tim would recognise it everywhere.

His heart stuttered a few steps before picking up its space.

"Hey", the other greeted. The bartender sat down a bright blue drink in front of him.

"You're the singer", Tim stated dumbly.

Jason chuckled amused and said, "Yeah, I'm the singer."

Tim flushed and nodded. "Yeah…"

Tim would have pegged Jason for a whiskey kinda guy, but he had a bright blue drink in his hand.

They didn't talk for a while. They just sat there, sometimes Jason drummed his fingers to the beat of the song. Then after Tim ordered his fourth drink for the night, Jason turned his head to him.

"So, why are we drinking?" His drink now was pink. "Are we sad? Are we angry? Stressed?"

Tim sighed. "Don't know about you, but a little bit of all… it's just work."

"Ok, so we are angry and sad about work." 

Tim nodded at Jason's drink and asked. "Why do you drink this?"

Jason shrugged with his shoulders and chugged down the rest. "Makes me feel less alcoholic."

"It's inefficient, if you wanna get drunk."

"We could do shots, if you want to get smashed." Without even waiting, he signalled down the bartender and ordered two shots. He handed one to Tim and threw back his shot without blinking. Tim copied him, only to cringe at the burn in his throat. He coughed, while Jason chuckled.

He ordered another round. Tim was already feeling light in the head and feeling rather sluggish.

"Why did you sit here?", he asked as the clinked their glasses.

"To make you feel less alcoholic", came the answer. "But honestly? You looked like you needed someone."

In the dim light, he could see his reflection on the glass plate on the counter, and when he looked closely he recognized his father in a distorted picture, who was sitting alone in the dark and drank from his bottle.

Tim placed the glass down. Jason, who had watched him and picked the shot up and swallowed it down.

"I think it's enough for today," he said, clapping Tim on the shoulder. "I will take ya home. C'mon."

Jason fumbled with a few dollar bills, before placing them on the counter and picking Tim up.

As he stood, he noticed how drunk he actually was. His eyes began to blur and the room began to spin. Jason had to support him, so would fall face first on the ground. They squeezed through the people.

Somewhere along the way, Tim buried his face into the crook of Jason's neck.

"'m tired", Tim mumbles. His voice muffled. It was warm in Jason's arms. So warm and the tingling in his belly got more intense, prompting his limbs go loose.

"Hey, Tim. Tim!", he heard Jason's voice. It echoed in his bones and made him shiver. 

"Tim!"


	3. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of my vampire AU

With a scream in his throat, he stopped running. Even if his thoughts kept yelling at him to keep running, to avoid the people, but he remained frozen. His eyes fixed on the figure in front of him.

A tall man, only a few feet away, stood in the woods. All alone as if he had been waiting for someone. He was looking around, before he turned in the direction of Tim.

Tim felt his gaze, even from this distance. It made his skin prickle, bringing him to full alertness and bracing himself.

He wasn't one of the villagers that had chased him off into the forest. No, he remembered, as soon as the sun begun to set, the villagers hid in their homes, scared of the darkness in the forest.

The stranger stayed where he was. No one spoke up or moved for a second or two. Then the man started to walk towards Tim and as he neared, he asked, "Did you get lost?"

It was a simple question and from the tone of his voice seemed friendly enough. Still, there was something about him that made Tim hesitant to answer. Tim eyed the stranger uneasy, his eyes straining in the dusk. The other's skin had seemed as if it has lost all color, but his features were sharp. The color of his eyes were green, a green not found in nature.

"You don't live here", the man continued and stopped in front of him. "If you got lost, I can show you the way back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have it all planned out, but I don't think that I'm going to begin it besides this snippet cuz I don't have the skills... OTL


End file.
